Así Fue
by Mikie Tanaka
Summary: Después de un mal amor al lado de Finn, Rachel ha decidido que es hora de dejar partir el pasado y ser feliz. (Sigo siendo pésimo con los resúmenes así que por favor lean)


No es mía la historia, es una adaptación que hizo una colega y me ha pedido que la publicase, quizá les suene la trama así que no os juzguen al hacer esta versión, solo lean. Y de antemano una disculpa a la autora original.

* * *

Para cualquiera hoy era un día sin importancia, pero para mí no. Porque mañana a esta hora sería ya una mujer felizmente casada. Había vuelto a Lima una semana atrás para celebrar este acontecimiento con nuestros amigos y familia.

Y ahora estaba sentada justo en la misma banca donde hace aproximadamente diez años Finn me propuso ser su novia, si estaba aquí era simplemente para ponerle fin a ese ciclo.

Mañana es mi boda y no lo puedo creer, me casare y no con cualquier tipo, sino con uno maravilloso, aunque algo gilipollas, que ha sabido madurar con el paso del tiempo y hacerme feliz en incontables ocasiones. Noah Puckerman, el ex mejor amigo de mi ex, el tío que se había llevado a la cama a todas las chicas de la escuela, el que iba dando de hostias a quien se le pusiese en frente, ese que después del secundario comenzó la carrera de Ingeniería Civil.

Él, que fue mi refugio y soporte cuando Finn se marchó a recorrer el mundo ya que no quería compromisos ni ataduras, que no quería amor sino diversión.

Y Noah, él que no parecía importarle esas cursilerías, como solía llamarles, supo entender y escuchar. Cambio su forma de ver el mundo y la vida, para verla a mi manera o al menos entenderla; no se alejó en ningún momento de mi lado.

Sus detalles y palabras de aliento fueron los que hicieron que comprendiera que él esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, porque el amor que sentía por mí era incondicional.

Estar conmigo en mis noches de desvelo cuando debía estudiar para la universidad, aunque con ello él se retrasara en sus estudios, estuvo en cada cumpleaños, en cada visita a mis padres cada fin de mes. Si tenía algo que hacer, lo cancelada sin pensarlo para poder pasar el tiempo conmigo. Sé que de haberle pedido que fuese conmigo al fin del mundo lo habría hecho. Y aun cuando no se lo pedí, marcho conmigo dejando a su familia atrás.

—**Flash Back—**

Volvíamos del cine y caminábamos hacía mi casa, el clima era perfecto aunque hacía un poco de fresco al soplar el viento.

—Tenéis frío — no estaba preguntando, así que aunque me hubiese negado él no me iba a dejar hacerlo — toma — me dijo colocando sobre mis hombros su chamarra.

—Noah — dije despacio sin dejar de caminar — voy a marcharme de Lima.

—¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó sujetándome por el brazo haciendo que también detuviese mi andar.

—Dentro de un mes me mudare a New York — dije mirándole a los ojos, esos ojos que comenzaban a perturbarme.

—Iré con vos — dijo de pronto mirándome con intensidad, como lo hacía siempre — No os estoy preguntando si queréis que lo haga, solo estoy diciendo que lo haré.

Su sentencia estaba dicha, cualquier argumento que tuviese para contradecirle no lo aceptaría, por eso lo único que atine a hacer fue a abrazarle.

—Gracias — susurró en mi oído haciéndome sonreír por lo que escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras él me devolvía el abrazo.

—**Fin Flash Back—**

Y así lo hizo, se marchó conmigo a New York. Vivíamos en un pequeño departamento que mis padres habían rentado para nosotros.

Pero no fue ese acto de amor lo que me enamoro de él, sino cada uno de sus detalles, aunque fuese el más mínimo. Sé bien que el primer amor nunca se olvida, por tanto sé que Finn siempre ocupara un lugar importante en mi corazón, pero la vida sigue y siguió después de que él se marchó, dejó una herida que gracias a Dios y a Noah, ha podido cicatrizar y que diez años después ya no duele.

Noah me enseñó a olvidar, aunque realmente me ayudó a superar. Siempre recordare la forma en que termine por decidirme, una noche inolvidable para ambos.

—**Flash Back—**

Hacía ya seis meses que habíamos llegado a New York y después de una semana llena de trabajos y obras que representar, estábamos sentados en el sofá mirando televisión.

—Rachel, ¿Cómo es posible que os asuste eso? — preguntó mientras tomaba un puñado de golosinas y las metía en su boca.

—Simplemente lo hace y ya — dije cubriéndome los ojos con las manos y aun cuando no le mirase sabía que se burlaba de mí.

—¡Venga! Si vais a estar así toda la película mejor nos piramos a dormir, ha sido un largo día — dijo fingiendo un bostezo.

—Sí, será lo mejor — me puse en pie y me dirigí a mi habitación.

—Claro, yo limpió — dijo molesto, aunque realmente sonreía.

—¡Deja de quejarte! — le reñí antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación dejándolo solo.

Después de haber dormido por lo menos dos horas desperté, más que nada porque algo no me dejaba estar tranquila, aunque se lo atribuí a mi estómago.

Salí de mi habitación sin siquiera ponerme mi bata de dormir y camine silenciosamente los pocos metros que separaban a mi habitación de la cocina. Fui directo a la nevera, estaba tan absorta buscando algo para comer cuando sentí unas manos posarse en mi cintura.

Por inercia y algo asustada intente volverme hacia mi captor llevándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Dios, Rachel! ¿Estáis bien? — preguntaba preocupado mientras me masajeaba mi cabeza, justo donde me había golpeado.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien — dije sin mirarle, ya que estaba de espaldas a él — pero por favor Noah, no vuelvas a hacer eso — suspire — me he llevado un susto de… — no pude terminar de hablar ya que para ese momento había dado completamente la vuelta quedando de frente a él.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, Noah estaba allí parado frente mío con apenas sus gayumbos puestos, ante semejante vista se me fue el aliento de un solo golpe. Sabía que Noah tenía un cuerpo de infarto pero nunca en mis más locos sueños lo había imaginado desnudo, bueno, casi desnudo.

—Rachel, no me asustes — escuchaba su voz en la lejanía — te estáis poniendo pálida, vamos siéntate — sé que di unos pasos hasta llegar a la estancia, realmente no podía dejar de admirar su cuerpo — Rachel, reacciona — dijo mientras me sentaba en el sofá — no te muevas, llamare a un médico — la palabra médico me volvió a la realidad.

—¡No! — Sé que le grite — Noah, estoy bien — sonreí levemente — ya estoy bien.

—¿Estáis segura? — Preguntó dudoso — Sabes que puedo llamar al médico — sentenció.

—No, de verdad que estoy bien — no me había dado cuenta que seguía admirando su cuerpo por lo que le mire a los ojos — solo ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación.

Aun cuando le roge que no lo hiciera decidió cogerme en brazos hasta depositarme en mi cama, la sensación de sus manos en mi piel me provocaban una excitante sensación.

Después de depositarme sobre la cama se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar tiernamente mi cabello.

—¿Estáis mejor? — preguntó dulcemente.

—Sí, gracias — dije sonriendo.

—En ese caso, creo que mejor me marcho a mi habitación para volver a dormir — su nerviosismo lo delataba y algo en mí no quería que se marchara. Por alguna extraña razón quería que se quedara a dormir conmigo pero no podía decirle eso, no quería que pensara cosas que no eran.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vos — le dije alzándome, con cuidado tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese su mejilla, un beso inocente.

Noah se quedó estático mirándome y yo seguía sujetando su rostro así que estábamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, y sin pensarlo acorto esa distancia haciendo que nuestros labios se reencontraran después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo.

Después de esos besos en el secundario no habíamos vuelto a hacerlo, pero su sabor era el mismo. En un principio me vi sorprendida, no creí que fuese a hacerlo pero luego me deje llevar porque se sentía maravillosamente bien ese roce.

Su lengua rozo mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entrar y se lo concedí. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza de perfección, su aliento rozaba mi garganta y me embriagaba.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire así que comencé a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y escuche pequeños jadeos saliendo de su boca, eso hizo que me excitara. Noah solo masajeaba mi espalda, la cadera y una de sus manos hacia maravillosos movimientos en uno de mis senos.

Entonces de un brusco movimiento nos separamos.

—No, Rachel — dijo jadeando — no tenemos por qué hacer esto, tu no estas obligada.

Noah creía que me estaba presionando pero yo quería dar ese paso, con él.

—No, no me siento obligada a nada — dije mirándolo a los ojos — por el contrario, quiero hacerlo — acaricie su mejilla dulcemente — quiero sentir vuestro cuerpo sobre el mío, quiero sentir tus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y yo poder hacer lo mismo con el vuestro — sinceramente no sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras, pero eran la verdad.

—Te amo, Rachel — fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a besarme.

—También te amo, Noah — y no le mentía, lo amaba por ser simplemente Noah.

Delicadamente fue recostándome sobre la cama mientras nos volvíamos a besar, se acomodó sobre mi modo que no sintiera su peso.

.

.

.

Fue delicado y tierno, paciente y cuidadoso. Noah me enseñó a hacer el amor esa noche y con ello a volverme adicta a sus brazos y sus caricias. No solo se llevó consigo mi virginidad sino también mi corazón, ese que él mismo reconstruyo.

—Te amo, Noah — dije en un susurro.

—Te amo, Rachel — escuche antes de rendirme al sueño.

—**Fin Flash Back—**

Y ahora, dos años después estaba aquí esperando para el día de nuestra boda, estaba tan absorta en mis recuerdos y en el paisaje frente a mí que ni siquiera había notado que el sol empezaba a ocultarse, pero sentía que alguien me observaba así que voltee en todas direcciones y entonces lo vi, venia directamente hacia mí por lo que sin poder evitarlo mi boca se abrió en una perfecta 'o'.

Me observaba y se veía totalmente diferente a hace diez años, al parecer la madurez le había sentado bien, antes era atractivo y ahora eso se presentaba diez veces mejor. Se me fue el color de la cara, nunca creí volver a encontrármelo en toda mi vida.

Camino los pocos metros que nos separaban y me regalo esa sonrisa que me robaba el aliento hace diez años.

—Hola, Rachel — pronunció después de diez años.

No sabía que responder, nunca considere una opción volver a verle pero aquí estaba frente a mí, así que dije lo único que podía decir.

—Hola, Finn — y le regale una amistosa sonrisa. Solo deseaba que así como se había acercado a saludar, se fuese por donde había llegado.

—¿Cómo estáis? Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Me puedo sentar? — hablo tan rápido que apenas me daba tiempo de procesar sus palabras.

—Claro, siéntate — dije cortésmente y él lo hizo, no podía decirle que se marchara porque después de todo ya lo había superado.

Comenzó a platicarme de su vida, de las cosas que había hecho y de las aventuras que había vivido. Yo no decía nada, solo me dedicaba a escuchar.

Me alegraba que él hubiese cumplido su sueño, no tenía nada que reclamarle porque gracias a su marcha pude conocer al hombre de mi vida, al que siempre estuvo allí tras bambalinas.

—¿Sabes, Rachel? No me arrepiento de haber hecho esto con mi vida pero sabes, me falto algo — dijo con tristeza en su rostro.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué te hizo falta? Realmente creí que por haber logrado vuestro sueño erais totalmente feliz — y sí, yo pensaba eso.

—Me falto una compañera, una amiga, una mujer a mi lado — hizo una pausa para mirarme a los ojos — me faltaste tú, Rachel — yo solo lo miré — ¿Sabes porque me arrepentí de haberte dejado? — Negué con la cabeza — porque comprendí que te amaba y que te amo, por eso vine a buscarte, porque quiero que estés en mi vida — yo solo lo miraba sin mostrar ninguna de las emociones aglomeradas en mí.

—¿Sabes, Finn? Yo también te amaba — guarde silencio y el me miro como tratando de descifrarme.

—Te noto diferente, tienes un brillo especial en vuestros ojos, te vez feliz — dijo después de un rato de observarme.

—Lo soy, Finn — respondí sonriendo.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? — dijo él.

—Por supuesto — dije simplemente.

—¿Aun me amas, a pesar de todo este tiempo? — le respondería con la verdad, después de todo no había problema alguno.

—¿Sabes, Finn? El primer amor nunca se olvida y siempre se guarda en lo más profundo del corazón — no termine de decir porque él me interrumpió.

—Es verdad, Rachel y podemos salvar ese amor, podemos volverlo a sacar a flote y ser felices — lo interrumpí porque todo lo estaba interpretando mal.

—¡No! Finn, déjame terminar — tome aire — como ya os dije, se guarda en el fondo del corazón y de mi parte allí se quedara, porque después de todo siempre llega un nuevo amor, tal vez te hubiese esperado si él no hubiese aparecido en mi vida, pero lo hizo y fue para quedarse.

—Pero Rachel yo sé que tú me amas — intento cogerme de las manos — lo acabáis de decir, el primer amor no se olvida y todo eso supera a los demás — aleje mis manos de su agarre — además no te preocupes por él, podemos decirle que tú me amas.

—¡No, Finn! Como ya te dije te amaba, pero ya no. Es cierto que no hace mucho él me pregunto que si aún te amaba y le dije que no.

—**Flash Back—**

Estábamos patinando en el Wolloman Rink, en Central Park y Noah estaba muy callado, lo cual era muy extraño ya que él siempre bromeaba por todo. Pasó un largo rato y rompió el silencio.

—¿Rachel? — dijo deteniendo su marcha.

—¿Si, Noah? — pregunte deteniéndome también.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — dijo mirando hacia el frente.

—Ya lo estás haciendo — no pude evitar reír, él volteo y me dio un pequeño beso — claro, adelante — dije mirándolo — sabes que no hay cosa que no te responda.

—¿Aun lo extrañas? — soltó un gran suspiro.

—¿A quién, Noah? — realmente no entendía a qué se refería.

—A él, a Finn — dijo desviando la mirada.

—Noah, sabes que en un principio si lo extrañaba y que incluso sentía que mi mundo había dejado de existir cuando él se marchó, pero gracias a eso conocí al hombre más sexy y maravilloso del mundo — tome su rostro en mis manos y le di un casto beso — y no, ya no lo extraño.

—Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué ya no le amas? — pregunto mirándome.

—Claro que no lo amo, Noah — él me sujeto dulcemente de la cintura — te amo a ti por sobre todo y para siempre — sonrió ampliamente, se alejó lo suficiente de mí y se arrodillo.

—Necesitaba saberlo para poder hacer la pregunta más importante, no quería que tu respuesta fuese dada solo por agradecimiento — tomo aire — y ahora sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo y por sobre todas las cosas — metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña caja.

—Noah, ¿Qué es todo esto? — no me dejo terminar porque abrió la caja donde se encontraba uno de los anillos más hermosos que había visto.

—Señorita Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿Quisiera usted casarse conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra convirtiéndose en la Sra. Puckerman? — no pude contener las lágrimas y me abalance sobre él, lo bese porque en ese momento me estaba convirtiendo en la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—¡Oh, Noah! — Dije sonriendo sin poder detener mis lágrimas — ¡Sí! Sí quiero casarme contigo y quiero convertirme en la Sra. Puckerman.

De pronto se escucharon aplausos y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todos los que estaban por allí nos observaban, y no me importaba porque para mí solo existíamos Noah y yo, nada más.

—**Fin Flash Back—**

—Rachel, no puedes decirme que lo amas porque yo sé que me amáis a mí — intento coger de nuevo mis manos pero volví a retirarlas.

—No, Finn — suspire — nunca te he mentido y no es momento de comenzar a hacerlo, no te miento a ti, no le miento a él y sobre todo no me estoy mintiendo a mí misma, porque sé que lo amo y tú solo serás un lindo recuerdo en mi vida.

Esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que llegue a imaginar. Lo observe y realmente estaba sufriendo, me dolía pero no porque le amara, sino porque nunca me había gustado ver a las personas sufrir, nadie se merecía eso por más mal que hubiese hecho.

—Finn, no te puedo ofreceros nada mas — vi que sus ojos se cristalizaron — quizá solo una amistad, no puedo daros más.

—¡No, Rachel! No me digas eso, por favor — una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

—Por favor, Finn — suspire agotada — solo una amistad y podemos superar los estragos pasados.

Guardo silencio y bajo la mirada, estuvo analizando la situación por varios minutos hasta que volvió a mirarme.

—Solo déjame demostrarte que ya no soy el adolescente que se marchó hace diez años, he cambiado y puedo amar de verdad — dijo esperanzado.

—Lo sé, Finn. Sé que ya no eres un adolescente caprichoso, sé que habéis madurado pero no vale la pena aferrarse a algo que fue y que no será nuevamente — él comenzaba a llorar y un nudo se formó en mi garganta — además no tiene caso que nos lastimemos, tu eres un gran hombre y no te mereces sufrir, yo sé que en algún lado hay alguien que te espera, tu alma gemela. Yo encontré la mía, Noah es maravilloso.

—¿Noah? — pregunto poniéndose de pie.

—Sí Finn, Noah.

—¿Puckerman? — dijo apretando los dientes.

—Sí, Noah Puckerman es el hombre de mi vida — vi cómo se tensó y apretó los puños con fuerza, su rostro cambio de pena a furia.

—¡Ese maldito! Siempre le gustaste, todo lo mío lo quería para él — camino de un lado a otro — no perdió el tiempo para acercarse a vos cuando te deje.

Me gritaba para ese momento y yo estaba tratando de contener la furia, como se atrevía a gritarme y a reclamarme eso.

—¡Finn! Primeramente os prohíbo que me gritéis y en segunda calmaos que esto es un lugar público — dije tratando de no gritar así que él se volvió a sentar.

—Pero Rachel, tú lo conoces y sabéis que es un gilipollas, se ha follado a todas en el secundario, solo quiero eso de ti — dijo desesperado — no sé porque te fijaste en él.

—No fue una cuestión mía, ni de él o de alguien. Llego para rescatarme cuando vos te marchasteis, porque eso hizo, me salvo de la tristeza.

Vi cómo se volvió a calmar, miro haca el lago aunque en realidad no lo hacía.

—¿Sabes, Finn? Cuando te marchasteis, eso fue lo que me paso. Lloraba todas las noches porque te amaba, te amaba con toda mi alma — suspire — pero te marchasteis sin mirar atrás, muchas veces espere que volvieras y que me dijeses que lo había pensado bien, que te quedarías conmigo, pero no sucedió.

—Perdóname, Rachel. No creí que te hubieses quedado tan mal — dijo abatido.

—Finn yo te suplique que no te marchases, que me esperarías un tiempo, que me permitieses acabar con mis estudios, quería que mis padres estuviesen orgullosos de mí y que supiesen que todo había valido la pena — tome aire — pero a vos eso no te importaba, lo tenías todo, tenías el dinero de vuestro padre y podíais gastarlo sin importar nada. Y no te lo reprocho.

Él meditaba mis palaras, concentrado totalmente en ellas.

—Por eso al final no te busque, era muy doloroso para mí, pero te deje ir aunque te llevases mi alma con vos. Al final solo podía desearte lo mejor, no os voy a negar que hubo momentos en los que pensé ir a vuestra casa y preguntar a vuestra madre por vos para buscaros, pero me retaba a mí misma para no hacerlo y gano mi lado racional, me prometí no buscarte nunca.

—Ojala lo hubieses hecho y me hubieses buscado, realmente me arrepiento de haber sido tan idiota y haberte dejado, fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida.

—Sí, pero hay que recordar que él hubiera no existe — estábamos hablando con la verdad y así tenía que terminar — te he de confesar que si vine aquí fue para cerrar ese ciclo que inicio hace aproximadamente diez años y cuando os vi pensé que cedería ante vos, pero no fue así, solo me sirvió para comprobar que ya no te amo.

Él seguía en silencio, solo escuchándome hablar.

—También recuerdo que había momentos donde la ira se apoderaba de mí y no podía controlarme, quería gritarte y golpearte por haberte marchado y en uno de mis muchos arranques conocí a Noah, es decir, aun cuando siempre había estado allí después de nuestra corta relación se alejó para dejarme ser feliz con vos, pero ese día tuvo que detenerme porque iba a golpear a una chica solo por un pequeño roce que me había dado mientras caminábamos — suspire y sonreí — y a partir de ese momento siempre se mantuvo a mi lado, eso fue lo que me hizo enamorarme, cada uno de sus pequeños detalles, fue la persona más maravillosa que conocí en mi vida.

—¡Maldito Puckerman! Se te metió hasta por las orejas.

—No, él no es un maldito sino todo lo contrario, debemos agradecerle el que estemos aquí charlando como personas civilizadas, hizo que me olvidara de todo el sufrimiento causado y me enseñó a perdonarte y a no sentir odio por ti. Tuvo razón en lo que dijo "algún día la vida se encargara de arreglar las cosas" y creo que así fue — dije dulcemente — como te dije, nunca te he mentido y si te he contado todo esto es para que sepas que no te amo, que le amo a él por sobre todo.

—Gracias por contármelo, necesitaba saberlo de ti — dijo algo triste.

—Claro, no me arrepentiré de habértelo dicho y sabes que siempre podéis charlar conmigo si lo deseas, como amigos por supuesto — dije antes de ponerme de pie — y ahora debo irme porque Noah debe estarme esperando para detallar un par de cosas antes de nuestra boda.

—¿Te casáis? — Preguntó sorprendido — eso deja las cosas claras para mí — dijo sin una expresión en su rostro.

—Si Finn, me caso mañana.

Camine un par de pasos antes de girarme de nuevo a donde seguía sentado.

—¿Sabes, Finn? Debéis dejar el pasado marchar para poder vivir el presente y anhelar el futuro.

—Gracias Rachel, no lo olvidare.

—Y recuerda, yo sé que por allí — señale el lugar — hay alguien que te espera — justo en ese momento Quinn se acercaba a nosotros, ella sería una de mis damas de honor y seguramente venía a buscarme a petición de Noah. — adiós, Finn.

—Adiós, Rachel — dijo levemente.

Así fue como puse fin a eso que comenzó hace diez años y no había sido finiquitado, ahora la sombra de mi pasado no caminaría a mi lado, porque se había quedado ya en esa banca donde comenzara todo tiempo atrás. Así es como dije adiós a Finn Hudson.

* * *

Gracias por leer y esperamos que nos dejen unos cuantos reviews aunque nos insulten y nos den de hostias, lo soportaremos :D Besos y mis sinceros agradecimientos.


End file.
